Girl with Blue Hair
by EmeraldDragonxo
Summary: AU. At the very last minute, Gajeel hands Juvia tickets to see the popular band, Fairy Tail. Although she's reluctant, it's nothing short of fate when she's randomly selected to go on stage to be serenaded by a member of her choosing. And let's be real, who wouldn't fall for the dark haired drummer? [Gruvia]


**Pairings:** Gray x Juvia and Gajeel x Juvia Brotp

 **Timeline:** Modern AU

 **Warnings:** A totally clichéd retelling of how Juvia met and fell in love with Gray – who, mind you, might very well be in a band.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or the cover photo or the song used in the story

 **Authors Note:** Inspiration strikes at the strangest times

* * *

The lines of people crowded around the doors, eagerly chattering about the concert later that evening. People alike dressed in attire resembling what their favourite band member wore and some even painstakingly transformed cardstock into flashing signs. And standing in the midst of a row, Juvia had never felt more out of place.

Last minute – as in, earlier that afternoon – Gajeel had thrust a ticket at her and told her that, as his best friend, it was her duty, nay requirement to go with him. Although she may have found his statement oddly redundant, she agreed, if not reluctantly and was seriously beginning to regret her decision.

Juvia knew a total of zero songs by the ever popular band Fairy Tail and hadn't a clue what to wear. She goggled the band briefly before she got side tracked by her impending essay about economics and, in her panic, threw on a relatively tight black dress and heels.

"You look ridiculous," Gajeel grumbled for the third time, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. Gajeel blended in with the crowd spectacularly, what with his all black attire, piercings and hardened glare.

She sniffed, indigent. "Juvia wouldn't look so _ridiculous_ if Gajeel-kun bothered to give her the ticket sooner rather than later."

He rolled his eyes. "I just got the tickets today; Jose suggested I check out the competition."

Juvia arched her eyebrows and moved with the crowd when the ticketers unlocked the doors. "Why would you bring Juvia?"

This time, Gajeel snorted and glared at a man who bumped into his arm before continuing. "Totomaru was busy – not that it _matters_ , you're my best friend not that moron. I'd rather spend the evening with you than that asshole."

Juvia giggled, accepting his answer without a second word. "Well, I'm not sure how you'll fare but Juvia is sure Phantom Lord is better than Fairy Tail!" After a myriad of dirty glares, Juvia whistled casually and endeavoured to ignore Gajeel's snickering.

Phantom Lord, AKA Gajeel's band, had been accumulating fans as of late and hadn't really gotten popular until a couple months back. However, Fairy Tail – which was currently one of the most popular bands in Fiore – sold out all of their shows and completely monopolized the rock genre. Not that anyone ever _thought_ of Phantom Lord as Fairy Tail's rival, Gajeel and Jose just liked to capitalize on the idea.

Nevertheless, the closer they got to the doors, the more the fans buzzed with excitement. Juvia caught the whispers from some of the guys in front of her and she turned to Gajeel with a furrowed brow.

"Rotation?" she reiterated to him, taking this moment to dig around in her clutch for her ticket.

Gajeel grinned, though brief flash of his canines was enough to reassure Juvia it wasn't a pleasant grin. "Apparently that's one of Fairy Tail's biggest selling points; they completely rotate the band members for each performance. Of course, most of the time the lead singer is the same but on the rare occasion it's not, people tend to freak out." He frowned. "It's probably just a gimmick to sell four times the amount of music because each lead singer sounds different and they sing all the same songs." He chuckled darkly. "Sometimes even one of the female band members sings and that'll get them another wallop of cash."

Juvia raised her eyebrows. "Isn't that somewhat counterintuitive though? If there's more band members, the money will be divided among all the members and that's not even taking into consideration of the manager. And what about their contracts? Even if they sell four times the amount, every member probably makes less than what one would expect them to make." She pondered for a moment, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Say Phantom Lord makes one hundred thousand for a concert and you have to divide that by six, that's just under two thousand each. Now, say Fairy Tail makes the same but depending on their contracts, they might have to split that with _every_ band member – not just the ones in the show."

Gajeel gawked at her for a moment before slapping her on the back. "You're a genius, Juvia, I never thought about it like that."

She flushed. "Juvia tries." Dark storm clouds hover above the arena and Juvia's heart sank a little. On many occasions, Gajeel had reassured Juvia there was no connection between her and storms, that it was just the city they lived in was fucked but she still couldn't help the tug of insecurity that followed storm clouds.

They're finally through the doors and there were only a handful of people between them and the ticket scanning people. Juvia held her ticket out to the woman and unconsciously squeezed the paper when it flashed red.

"Let me try that again, sometimes these machines can be so finicky," the woman said, smiling reassuringly. Juvia nearly sighed with relief when the scanner read the ticket properly and she was waved in. She waited for Gajeel just a few paces away.

He joined her a second later. "I feel like nachos."

Juvia smiled. "Juvia's always up for nachos."

* * *

They have – arguably – the worst seats in the concert: section 302, row 35, seats 1 and 2. Although, at last minute, they weren't horrible, Juvia mused. After all, they could still see the stage relatively well even though they were in the nosebleed section, not that it really mattered to either Juvia or Gajeel.

Juvia had just returned from discarding the nacho tins when the lights flickered out and the opening act ran on stage. Gajeel yawned, already bored to tears by the act and they were only halfway through the song. Thankfully, they made use of the huge video displays in the center of the arena (like the ones utilized during a hockey game) so it was pretty clear what the band looked like.

A few songs later, Gajeel looked genuinely interested and he kept yelling at Juvia about how amazing the guitar player was. Juvia, however, lost interest and was texting Totomaru. She really didn't have friends outside of Totomaru and Gajeel and most of the time she didn't even consider Totomaru her friend. All Totomaru wanted to talk about was how pissed he was Gajeel took Juvia instead of him.

She rolled her eyes and placed her phone back in her clutch. She figured Totomaru would understand. She watched the band placidly, unable to formulate an opinion about them. Juvia agreed with Gajeel though, the guitarist was fantastic.

Once the set was over and they blew kisses at the crowd, Juvia turned to Gajeel. "Who were they?"

"Blue Pegasus," Gajeel replied, sounding rather winded, "they're pretty good." Juvia hummed thoughtfully and sank back in her seat. Fairy Tail wouldn't come on for another thirty minutes and the mob mentality was starting to get to Juvia. She was actually itching to see a band she knew next to nothing about and she blamed it on the girls a few rows down from them holding light up signs, chattering loud enough for Juvia to hear.

"I _really_ hope Gray is preforming tonight!" one of them squealed.

Another scoffed, "If Gray's preforming then Cana won't be."

Before the two could get into an argument, the third one interjected, "So long as Natsu's singing, it doesn't matter who plays the drums." All three sigh and Juvia giggled to herself.

She rested her head against Gajeel's shoulder. She could hear the clap of thunder clear as day and even though she was feeling pumped a moment ago, the weather outside was starting to dampen her mood. Gajeel didn't say anything, not that Juvia expected him too, and they remained in comfortable silence for the rest of the interlude.

Suddenly, just when Juvia was about to ask Gajeel a question about Fairy Tail, the arena went black and people leapt to their feet, screaming. Juvia scrambled to her feet as well, eager to see the band so many people were in love with.

Five figures rise up from the stage, fog pouring from the various machines planted around the stage and the spotlights focus on their smiling faces. Of the five, two were women and honestly, some of the most attractive women Juvia's ever seen. On the other hand, two of the three men, while equally attractive in their own right, were completely outshined by the black haired man twirling drumsticks. The camera's took a great deal of time focusing on each member's face and Juvia gaped at just how handsome the drummer was.

"Magnolia, I'm all fired up!" the pink haired lead guitarist screamed into the mic while the other members quickly went to their instruments. "Who's ready to rock?!" He swung the guitar behind him as the drums and bass started.

Juvia was captivated by Fairy Tail (or the drummer but that didn't really matter), gaping at the huge screens that flickered between the band member's faces faster than Juvia had time to process. Gajeel frowned, clearly not liking how popular – never mind how _good_ – Fairy Tail was.

The lead singer, while clearly not her favourite, had a brilliant voice and a fun attitude to boot – though Juvia suspected he had a thing going on with blonde piano player. Nevertheless, each member was talented.

A woman tapped Juvia on the shoulder, and Juvia leapt to her feet, preparing to let the woman into the row. Except, instead of sidestepping through the row, the woman merely shook her head and gestured for Juvia to follow her.

Juvia narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Gajeel started to get up, about ready to have a throw down with the woman Juvia was currently engaged with until a vicious glare from the white haired woman had him returning to his seat.

Finally, the woman sighed and showed Juvia her ID. _Mirajane Strauss, Manager of Fairy Tail and all members_. Juvia gaped, wondering what she did to get into trouble. Mirajane smiled reassuringly and gestured once again for Juvia to follow. This time, Juvia relented and went with Mirajane.

Down a flight of stairs and out into the main area of the stadium, Mirajane cleared her throat. "Congratulations! Your seat, section 302, row 35, seat 1, has been randomly selected to not only meet the band backstage after the show but to be sang to by any band member of your choosing!"

Flabbergasted, Juvia stared at Mirajane as though a horn was growing out of her forehead. Mirajane beamed. "We do this every fifty shows to keep things lively and the shock on people's faces never fails to make me smile. Well, come on, we don't have time to waste." She grabbed Juvia's wrist and practically dragged her to a door that read, 'Staff Only – no access' with a card scanner.

Mirajane swiped her card against the black scanner and the red light turned green. Once again, Mirajane lead her through a series of brightly lit hallways, passing men and women alike dressed in black with clipboards and earpieces.

Juvia couldn't even begin to process what was happening. She was just enjoying the show to a band she's never listened to before and now she was going to be meeting them?! This was any fangirl's dream but Juvia _wasn't_ a fangirl of Fairy Tail! What were the odds she would be randomly selected? This _has_ to be a dream.

"E—excuse me," Juvia spoke up, stopping Mirajane before she could push through what Juvia could only assume were the final doors underneath the stage.

"Yes?"

"This is a dream right?" she asked, desperately raking her brain to come up with some logical conclusion. Mirajane laughed boisterously.

"Of course not. Now, come with me," she said once again, yanking Juvia into a room with at least forty other people.

And Fairy Tail. _What were they doing here?! Half-naked at that?_

"Costume change," Mirajane yelled at Juvia over the noise. "Now, which member would you like to sing to you?" The five band members all smiled at her, well, with the exclusion of the drummer. Mirajane dragged Juvia over.

Her head was spinning. The five members waited expectantly, while other people hurriedly stripped their clothes and dressed them again like they'd done this thousands of times. _Who was Juvia kidding, of_ course _they'd done this thousands of times._

Shakily, she pointed at the drummer and he let out a sigh of annoyance before Mirajane flicked him. He winced.

A moment later, he held his hand out towards Juvia and she thought she might have actually fainted. Thankfully, she didn't and placed her trembling hand in his. Up close, he was more handsome than the video capture displayed. His eyes were so dark blue they reminded Juvia of the midnight sky. Even the little scar on above his eyebrow only enhanced his good looks.

They stepped up onto the rising platform, and the flash of spotlights nearly blinded Juvia when the platform settled back into place. A hush fell over the stadium and Juvia could've sworn she heard Gajeel's outraged cry of ' _what the fuck_ ' from all the way up in the nosebleed section. The drummer led Juvia to a stool a stagehand must have placed there earlier.

His eyes didn't betray a single emotion he was feeling and the other members quietly snuck on stage. The lead singer tossed him a microphone and he turned to the audience.

"Every fifty shows, we randomly select one audience member to come up on stage," he said. Juvia shuddered; his voice was perfect, deep and smooth, without a hint of hesitation. "Tonight, the lucky participant is," he held the microphone out in front of Juvia's mouth.

"J—Juvia," she stammered and winced at how her voice sounded through the various speakers.

"Right, Juvia," he said and continued on like saying her name wouldn't throw her heart into disarray, "and I'll be singing to you." He tilted his head back to address her, with a small tilt to his lips. Girls screamed his name out in the audience. _Gray._

The band started up into a familiar melody and Juvia realized they'd be doing a cover. She folded her hands in her lap and couldn't help the blush working its way over her cheeks. The piano player was apparently proficient at playing the drums; the lead singer had an acoustic guitar.

" _When life leaves you high and dry,_ " Gray began, his voice a little too deep for song but Juvia'd be dammed if she didn't admit his voice was sexy as hell. " _I'll be at your door tonight, if you need help, if you need help._ "

She gazed at him, unable to pull her eyes away – not that she'd want to. He started forward, moving away from her to address the crowd. " _I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe  
to make you well, to make you well._"

For the next few lines, Gray made use of the stage, before he sauntered back to Juvia. " _Give me reasons to believe that you would do the same for me._ " Here, on stage, he actually appeared to be pleased Juvia chose him. And maybe, just maybe – for she could _hope_ anyways – that he was genuinely pleased to have Juvia with him.

Her heart had long since leapt into her throat and she couldn't believe any of this was real. " _I'll love you long after you're gone,_ " he sang, looping his arm around her shoulders, his mouth near her ear. " _I'll love you long after you're gone and long after you're gone, gone, gone._ "

She never wanted the sweet words to end. She knew they were just lyrics to a song he didn't write but damn did she want to believe he was singing this because he loved her. (Not that he could love her but let her have this.) Juvia… loved him.

The sudden realization was overcome by a sense of grief. How could she love someone she's never met? How could this stranger have stolen her heart in a matter of minutes?

" _Tell me what you need, what do you need?_ " He stepped away, taking Juvia's heart with him. Before him, she never thought herself to be a hopeless romantic but she would do almost anything for him to reciprocate her budding feelings towards him. She felt like a fool, falling for him so hard and fast. " _I surrender honestly. You've always done the same for me._ "

The longer the song went on for the more Juvia's heart sank. He was famous and she was practically a nobody. All the romance novels in the world wouldn't be enough to convince Juvia this would actually ever work – a girl could hope.

Audience members sang along, and like Gray, completely oblivious to the inner turmoil of the blue haired woman on stage.

" _I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone,_ " he finished with a flourish and grasped Juvia's hand to press a warm kiss to the back of it.

He never let go of her hand while he led her backstage, and only dropped it once he had to return to the stage. Juvia didn't think she'd ever forget the lingering gaze he gave her while he turned or the feel of his lips on her hand.

"I think I'll call it, 'Gruvia'," Mirajane said suddenly, resting her hand on Juvia's shoulder. Juvia chuckled nervously and let her gaze wander to the floor.

* * *

" _You've never heard of Fairy Tail before_?!" the lead singer – as introduced later as Natsu Dragneel – exclaimed, his dark eyes wide.

"Allow Juvia to correct herself, before tonight, she'd only heard one song," she amended, allowing a rueful smile to cross her lips. "She finds the events of this evening rather ironic."

Gray snorted, " _I'll_ say."

Erza, the bassist, elbowed both Natsu and Gray. "Silence, not everyone has to be our devoted fan to enjoy our music." She smiled at Juvia warmly. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Juvia nodded enthusiastically, returning Erza's smile. "Yes!"

Lucy laughed a little, touching her chin with her right hand. A pink Fairy Tail symbol was tattooed on her hand and Juvia had to give her props for her dedication. "I like you, Juvia."

Juvia's smile remained but she regarded Lucy hesitantly. Was Lucy into Gray?

"As do I," Loke said, jumping in to take Juvia's hand. Juvia couldn't help but wonder if Loke was as touchy feely with her as he was with all his other fans.

"Ah, sorry, Juvia, we have to get going now. There's a bunch of other people waiting to meet us – it was lovely to meet you," Lucy interjected, her dark brown eyes flickering to one of the doors. She had been trying to ignore it for some time now but the screams from fans with VIP passes were difficult to overlook.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Loke quickly excused themselves and headed for the door. Gray hung back a moment, reaching out to shake Juvia's hand. "You know," he began when she shook his hand and he didn't let go immediately, "it's pretty interesting that a girl who didn't know a single thing about us got to meet us, don't you think?"

Then he smirked and let go of her hand. "Later," he said, winking and turned on his heel to join his band mates. Juvia stared at the door, flabbergasted and opened her hand to scrutinize the piece of paper Gray had left her.

 _777-005-8842_

Juvia grinned.

* * *

 _One year later…_

* * *

"Fairy Tail has claimed the number one spot on the billboards this week," Jose said grimly and Totomaru sighed dramatically. Gajeel slammed his fists down on his coffee table.

"Where did we debut?" he demanded. Juvia watched them squabble from a lounge chair a few feet away, tossing her phone and waiting for it to buzz.

Jose's frown deepened. "Eleventh." He cursed loudly. "I should have never had Phantom Lord debut the week I knew Fairy Tail was releasing a new single."

"They're unpredictable like that," Totomaru snarled.

Juvia's phone buzzed and she answered it eagerly, forgetting the men whose company she was in. Gajeel turned to her, exasperated. "You could have _told_ us Fairy Tail was releasing a new song."

She feigned ignorance. "Juvia doesn't know what Gajeel-kun is talking about."

Jose threw his hands up and sank into his chair. Totomaru rolled his eyes, kicking Gajeel's chair. " _Honestly_ who does she think she's fooling?"

"No one," Gajeel responded shortly, "the damn song's about her and she wants to enjoy it while she can."

Juvia sniffed, affronted, and said, "You're both just jealous Gray-sama's never written a song about you."

"Yeah, because we really want your boyfriend to write ballads about us," Totomaru replied sarcastically. Juvia pretended she couldn't hear him and put her ear buds in.

Pressing play on _Girl with Blue Hair_ , Juvia sighed contently. _Yeah, she couldn't think of anything better than having Gray sing pretty words about her on repeat, 24/7._

She really loved him.

* * *

 **Mmm…** concert AU's. This was really fun to write and thank you for reading! I wonder what relevance Gray's phone number could be HMM. (Wow I'm not very subtle.) Also, fun tidbit of information, I was originally going to use Perfect by Hedly but then I remembered Gone, Gone, Gone was a thing and for some reason, it really suited Gruvia. –how cheesy of me to name the oneshot after the fake song Gray wrote about Juvia. Anyways, let me know what you thought and thank you again for reading.

~Emerald~


End file.
